Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime
Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime ''is a 2015 open-world action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was released January 6, 2015 for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Wii, and Wii U consoles, and May 19, 2015 on Microsoft Windows (or PC). The game is set within a brand new location, Summerfield City (the map is three times larger than GTA IV, Red Dead Redemption, and Bully). The single player story focuses on duo cousins Mark and Jack Smith escaping prison, trying to track down the guy who killed Mark's dad. Plot Mark Smith and his cousin Jack Smith are small-time criminals and recently broke out of prison. Mark's uncle Rupert Smith has killed Mark's dad just so he can take over Smith Crime Family, and leaves him left for dead in the island of Flintwood. Unfortunetly, the cousin duo are living in a bad part of town, and has to begin another life of crime to live. Mark is working for various people in order to find out where Rupert is at, and will settle for revenge and avenge his father's death. The game is set in 2010. Features Weather Weather has been improved than previous Grand Theft Auto titles. This time, it is more dangerous. When it is raining in-game, it is somewhat likely you will get struck by lightning. Being struck by it seven times will unlock the achievement/trophy, "Human Lightning Rod". Snow has also been added to the game, but threatening. If you stay in the snow for too long, the protagonist will start to get cold, which will make the controller vibrate (on console versions). If you don't get inside a building anytime soon, you'll get wasted for frostbite. A sandstorm will damage the player's health by 1% due to sand getting in the protagonist's eyes. Once caught in a tornado or waterspout, Mark will get lifted up, and die. If in a hurricane, Mark may get wasted from drowning. Extremely sunny weather can be menacing, too. That is because at rare points, Mark's health will decrease from 3% due to dehydrating. Building interiors So far, almost every building in the game is accessible, unlike other GTA titles. Most of the buildings are tattoo parlours, barber shops, grocery stores, gas stations, restaurants, cafes and bars. Safehouses There are at least 21 safehouses to purchase; some are unlocked after certain missions however. Similar to Saints Row 2, you can customize your apartment and buy furniture for it. Doors and windows Doors are now way interactive in Life of Crime. The protagonist can now lock doors, and especially kick them down. Locking is pretty useful during situations, such as when you have a low wanted level. At high ones, the SWAT, FBI or military will kick it down hard. It is recommended you lock the entrance to your safehouse, as homeless NPCs can go inside there and steal either your furniture, weapons, drugs, and even weapons. Not only are doors are interactive, but windows are, too. You can open them and the player can view outside. You can also smash them into pieces. Wet floors In some places in the game, like inside a office building, there will be a wet floor sign, followed by a water puddle. Slipping on it will damage your health by 2%. The same happens after it has rained. Showering You can now take showers in your safehouse at any time. It is useful for replenishing your health, or wiping blood off of you after a gun fight. Riding the bus Similar to taxi rides from Grand Theft Auto IV, you can ride a bus and pay a fee once you reach your destination. However, instead of hailing a bus, you must wait at a bus stop Rampages Rampages from the 3D Universe and Chinatown Wars return, and they are required for 100% completion. There are about 30 rampages in the game and represented by a green skull icon. Just like GTA Chinatown Wars, there will be two henchman that can help you on the rampage. Plus there are bronze, silver, and gold medals. If you want a 100% completion, you must get a bronze in all 30 rampages. Tagging '''Tags (or graffiti tags '''or '''spray painting) is a returning feature that made its debut in GTA San Andreas, and is re-appearing in GTA Life of Crime. It is a type of collectible item, and there are 100 scattered around Summerfield City, which is required for 100% completion. The reward for finishing the work will deliver the weapons Molotov Cocktails, Desert Eagle, AK-47, Flamethrower, MP5, Minigun and Pool Cue will be delivered to Jack's backyard. Returning features Some features from previous Grand Theft Auto games have returned. This includes: *Dual-weapon wielding *Buy weapons from AmmuNation.net *Do a stealth kill with the knife *Buy ringtones and themes for your cell phone *Use the police computer and database *Drug dealing *Snipe seagulls *Destroy all 100 security cameras (gets a step closer to 100%) *Swim underwater *Get a haircut and buy some tattoos *Buy and sell properties *You can get your weapons back for $2000 after you get busted *Gang tags Friendship You can do the following activities with your friends and girlfriends: *Watch a show *Eat at a restaurant *Drink at a bar *Golf *Arm Wrestling (you can do this with gangs and NPCs too) *Smoke weed and get high, or smoke cigarettes in your safehouse bathroom (friends only) *Watch a movie at a cinema *Watch TV or play video games at a safehouse *Pool *Bowling *Baseball *Football *Basketball *Spraypaint (friends only) Side-Missions These are the following side-missions Mark can do throughout the game: *Paramedic (unlocks infinite sprint) *Fire Fighter (unlocks fireproof Mark) *Vilginate (unlocks upgraded body armor) *Drug Dealing *Random Encounters *Taxi Driver (unlocks bulletproof taxis Mark enters) *Noodle Run (unlocks regenerating health) *Stash Dash (destroy a Burrito before it reaches its destination; the limit is 2 minutes. Also a Sprunk Burrito is delivered to your safehouse) *Flight School *Driving School *Bike School *Boat School *Burglary (unlocks $50,000) *Heists *Base Jumps (unlocks a parachute at the top of your first safehouse) *Air Rescue *Ammu-Nation Shooting Range (unlocks a discount at AmmuNation) *Club Management *Gambling *Drug Wars *Fire Copter (unlocks fireproof vehicles Mark enters) *Gang Wars *Pizza Boy (unlocks discounts at Well Stacked Pizza Co. and the Pizzaboy motorbike is delivered to your safehouse) *Rampages (unlocks upgraded health and shooting, plus $100,000) *Robberies *Sea Races (unlocks upgraded lung capacity) *Races *Bike Races *Warehouse Raiding Wanted Level The Wanted Level '''in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime is a measure of how much the player is wanted by the Summerfield City Police Department (SCPD) and other law enforcement agencies (such as SWAT, FBI, and even the military) and therefore how much force will be used in the pursuit of the player. It should be noted that classic police return; SWAT, FBI, and the military from the 3D universe re-appear in the game. One Star This is displayed when the player commits a "minor" crime. At a one-star wanted level, any SCPD officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. Officers on foot sometimes use the nightstick against the player. Police cars follow the player at relatively low speeds. A one star wanted level can be removed by staying out of trouble and police sight for a short while, using the Pay 'n Spray, disabling one police vehicle or switching between vehicles if no police officers are nearby. One police car is sent to your last known location, e.g. they check the wrecked car or the place of the murder. If they don't find you, they will drive away and your wanted level will disappear. Police also run slower than the player. One star is attained by: *Attacking a police officer unarmed or with a melee weapon *Attacking and/or killing civilians (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Spray painting in sight of a officer. *Damaging and/or destroying vehicles (explosives may lead to higher levels) *Stealing a car, either by breaking into a parked one, or stealing one that is/was occupied by a NPC *Driving the vehicle with its alarm going off *Shooting, killing, injuring, running over, or otherwise attacking pedestrians *Firing a weapon in front of a police officer (only if far away, shooting in front of one will lead to a two-star wanted level) *Being caught drunk driving *Harassing, injuring or killing a security guard (or even his dog) *Flipping off a police officer *Attacking or crashing into a police vehicle *Discharging a weapon in a public place *Carjacking or stealing a parked vehicle *Driving a vehicle with the alarm going off *Breaking through a toll booth in a civilian vehicle without paying *Punching or using a melee weapon in sight of a police officer *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic one star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay. Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Two Stars At a two-star wanted level, the police become more agreessive. Police Officers now shoot to kill more often. Police Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off-road. The front passengers of Police Cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. Two stars is attained by: *Discharging a firearm in the direction of a Police Officer, or detonating an explosive device in their vicinity (killing or wounding a Police Officer automatically leads to three stars) *Aiming any weapon at a Police Officer *Repeatedly punching a Police Officer *When drug dealing, there is a random chance of a drug bust happening, which leads to two-stars. *Robbing the Gruppe Six Securicar *Destroying a Securicar *Destroying many vehicles at once *After prank calling Taco Hell, Burger Shot, Cluckin' Bell, and other in-game fast food restaurants *Killing many people in a short space of time *Discharging a weapon in front of a Police Officer *Destroying a fuel pump at a Gas Station *Resisting arrest *Flying over restricted airspace of Fort 69, Balls of Fury Army Base, Fort Reapers, or Commercial Police Station after a warning is given to leave *Holding up a store *Tresspassing in a police impound lot *Blowing up a police vehicle *Some missions and side missions in the game will warrant an automatic two star Wanted Level as part of normal gameplay Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike Three Stars The first "serious" wanted level. At three stars, a police helicopter chases the player. Roadblocks are also set up using Police Cruisers, and the SWAT joins the SCPD. The SWAT teams also use the Micro Uzi to engage the player. Now, police will form road blocks manned by armored officers armed with pistols and will set a spike trip on the road behind it. 'Normal' police will run at full speed, and will be a little stronger than before. They will deliberately force the player off the road and will either kill him or arrest him. To reach this level, kill as many police or pedestrians as you can. A Police Maverick is now called in, it can be heard on the radio as "Dispatch Air Unit from _______.". The Police Maverick will shine a spotlight on the player at night and opening fire if Police Officers on board get a clear shot. The Police Maverick, however, periodically breaks off from pursuit. The Police Maverick retreats if the player goes underground, stays inside a large structure for a long time, or kills both riflemen on board. The player is now unable to board the subway. Three stars are attained by: *Killing or wounding a police officer with a firearm *Shooting down the DeadDodo *Trespassing in Commercial Police *Continuing to cause collateral damage (killing civilians/destroying vehicles) *Continuing to retaliate against the Police Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Police Bike, Police Maverick, Police Predator, Coast Guard, SWAT Patriot Four Stars At a four-star wanted level, the police will drive more aggressively and even attempt to run you over if you are on foot. Police officers spawn everywhere at this level and run towards you shooting. SWAT teams will now join the case. SWAT members wear body armor and are armed with Uzi sub-machine guns. Roadblocks now consist of the heavier and larger Enforcers, making them more difficult to ram through. Four stars are attained by: *Visiting "www.pornshack.com" on the in-game Internet *Trespassing Balls of Fury Army Base *Trespassing Demone Prison Island *During the mission "Execution in the Mall" after killing the target *Blowing up a Maverick in flight (there are SCPD officers flying it) *Blowing up or shooting all the police cars and officers in a roadblock *Continuing to retaliate against Law Enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, SWAT Boxville, Police Predator, Coast Guard, Coast Guard Launch Five Stars At a five-star wanted level, the FBI takes over the chase and completely replaces local police on the ground and the streets begin to clear of civilians. Four-FBI teams of heavily armed and armored FBI agents drive armored cars and SUVs and make for formidable opponents. The FBI agents are armed with AK-47s and 9mm handguns and MP5s. Their driving is even more aggressive and they usually opt to ram the player's vehicle head on at high speed and then batter it to pieces before he/she can recover. Sometimes, the News Chopper will join and make a news report. You can even watch it on the in-game TV, sometimes the report will be called "Insane Man Has Gun Fight With SCPD" or "Armed, Dangerous and Crazy Man on the Loose, Be Careful!". Five stars are attained by: *Trespassing at Fort 69 and Fort Reapers *Visiting "www.xxxsexypornxxx.com" on the in-game Internet *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, Police Predator, Coast Guard, Coast Guard Launch, Six Stars At six stars, the military will take over from the FBI, and all civilians will be replaced with military officers and will give chase in Barracks OL trucks and Rhino tanks, making travel in ordinary vehicles extremely hazardous. Normal cars also become a rare sight, the player instead encountering soldiers armed with Uzis who shoot at the player, and all kinds of army vehicles driving on the roads. Civilians have almost completely disappeared from the streets at this point, and the soldiers drive with total disregard for anything but ramming the player into oblivion. Roadblocks now consist of Barracks OL trucks. At six stars, police helicopters rule the skies, the sea is thick with police boats and in addition to the army, police officers are everywhere - appearing from all directions in large numbers. If the player cannot get to a Pay 'n' Spray with a suitable vehicle, stealing a Rhino or taking to the skies in a helicopter and trying to pick up police bribes around the city are often the only practical options for reducing a six-star wanted level. It is now difficult to survive, as various military vehicles will run after you and the army is on the look out for the protagonist. Flying is more dangerous too, as two or more P-996 Lazers will run after you and is very likely to blow your aircraft up and waste you, even if you are wearing body armor. If you are a cheater, you should probably use the Never Die (you'll still get wasted from drowning or ran over though) cheat code at this point. Six stars are attained by: *Continuing to retaliate against law enforcements *Continuing to cause collateral damage *Killing a large number of police personnel *Destroying a large number of vehicles *Entering the '''YOUWONTTAKEMEALIVE cheat code or entering another cheat that will automatically enable six stars Vehicles: Police Cruiser, Enforcer, Police Maverick, Rhino, Barracks OL, Annihilator, Land Roamers, Crusader, Police Predator, Coast Guard, Coast Guard Launch, P-996 Lazer Tips There are multiple ways to lower, or even clear your wanted stars: *Pay 'n' Spray shops are helpful. Here you can respray your car and get a paintjob, as long as the police don't see you. You can give any vehicle a paintjob, and will immediately clear your wanted level. After respraying, three in-game hours will pass. *Collect some Police Bribes around the city. *When you complete any mission or side-mission and the cops are giving you a chase, your wanted level will be immediately cleared. *Hiding will only work with a one-star wanted level. Go to any alley that nobody hangs out at and wait there. Within a couple of seconds, the wanted level will clear by itself. The cops will cancel their chase, and drive away. *At higher levels, at around 3-6, get in a car and shoot down the Police Mavericks. Get to a Pay 'n' Spray before they respawn. *At low levels, 1-2, head for the docks and go to Higgins Helitours. It will be easier to escape by land/sea. At 3+ stars, you will be visible by the Police Maverick and it will never go away. *The player can listen to the Police Radio while being chased ; it will indicate which Police Vehicles the Police are sending after the protagonist. The "dispatched from location" gives the general spawning point for Police Vehicles. Some are : "Dispatch X (number of Police Units, usually 2-6) Units from __.", "Dispatch Air Unit from __", "Dispatch SWAT Team from __." and "Dispatch FBI Team from __.". Sources: GTA Wiki Random Encounters Random encounters (also known as Strangers and Freaks or Strangers) are a type of side-missions, and are required for a 100% completion. There are about 13 scattered around the city. Internet Like the HD era games, GTA Life of Crime also has a wide variety of Internet sites the player can access on the in-game computers. You can find computers at: *TW@ Internet Cafe locations. *Laptops or desktop computers in some safehouses. *Office buildings. *Accessible hospitals. The Internet is capable of: *Purchase weapons at www.ammunation.net *Listen then purchase ringtones at www.vipluxuryringtones.com *Gain a wanted level by visiting explicit sites *Date girlfriends on www.love-meet.net *Keep in touch with your friends by email with using mail.eyefind.info *Search information on www.gaggle.com or www.eyefind.com *Read what's new at www.scdailytree.com In-game websites 'Eyefind.info '(Yahoo!) - Eyefind is the in-game search and is a parody of Yahoo!, a real-life search engine. The slogan of it is "...For when you should be working", like GTA IV. 'Gaggle '(Google) - Another in-game search engine that is an obvious parody of Google. Here, Mark can sign up for an account by the name of mark_smith188. He can save his results once registered and post comments on MyTube. The two slogans are "We will take over the world" and "Gaggle is watching you". 'MyTube '(YouTube) - An obvious parody of the real-life website, YouTube. After registering an account for Gaggle (a in-game website mentioned above), Mark can post comments and like or dislike some videos. The site says it uploads 800,000 videos everyday, but you can only view 15 videos. 'VIP Luxury Ringtones '(Jamster) - This site from GTA IV makes a return. Players can listen to ringtones and purchase them. They can also purchase themes. All of them cost $100 per each. It is a parody of real life website, Jamster. 'Porn Shack '- A sting website shut down by the SCPD and will trigger in an automatic 4-star wanted level once accessed. To prevent this from happening, enter the "Never Wanted" cheat. 'XXX Sexy Porn XXX '- Once again, another sting website shut down by the SCPD and will trigger an automatic 5-star wanted level once accessed. To prevent this from happening, enter the "Never Wanted" cheat. It is possible that the SCPD shut down these sting sites because they have very low tolerance against pedophiles. 'TheSquidsChoppers.com '- A website where players can purchase bikes and will be delivered at a nearby safehouse. 'AmmuNation.net '- This website from GTA Chinatown Wars makes a comeback, and you can buy weapons from there when not on a mission. After three in-game hours, the weapon you purchased will be at your door at a nearby safehouse. 'SummerfieldMilitary.info '- A website about the military and the military bases in Summerfield City. There is a "JOIN THE ARMY TODAY!" button, but unfortunately, you cannot sign up at all costs. '''RogueMilitaryNeeds.com' '- Here, players can purchase these following military vehicles: Rhino, Barracks OL, Cargobob, Hunter, Annihilator, Buzzard, Crusader, Land Roamer '''bleeter.biz' (Twitter) - A social networking and microblogging website and a obvious parody of the real-life website, Twitter. Users post "Bleets" (obvious parody of "Tweets" from Twitter) and tell what is going on in their life. Like Twitter, most celebrities use it. Bleeter's mascot is a sheep and the slogan is "Life suddenly got quick". The site's name comes from "bleat", a sound a sheep makes. Cheat Codes Just like GTA IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, cheats are activated through your in-game cell phone. After entering a cheat code, it will be stored in the phone and accessible from a "Cheats" menu at the bottom. Unlike the other video games mentioned above, entering cheat codes will not block achievements/trophies permanently. You can also delete the cheat codes off your phone. These are the list of cheat codes: Health, Weapons/Ammo, Wanted Level, and Money *Refill health and armor or repair vehicle: 546-555-0100 *Weapon Pack 1 (Nightstick, Pistol, Minigun, Assault Rifle, Micro SMG, Stubby Shotgun, Grenade) - 324-555-0100 *Weapon Pack 2 (Molotov Cocktail, Teaser, Dual Pistols, Flamethrower, Carbine, SMG, Dual-Barrel Shotgun) - 965-555-0100 *Weapon Pack 3 (Mine, Chainsaw, Revolver, Flamethrower, Carbine, SMG, Dual-Barrel Shotgun) - 654-555-0100 *Weapon Pack 4 (Flashbang, Bat, Pistol, RPG, Carbine, Micro SMG, Stubby Shotgun) - 657-555-0100 *Weapon Pack 5 '(Baseball Bat, Desert Eagle, Combat Shotgun, SMG, Carbine Rifle, Combat Sniper, and Rocket Launcher) ' - 486-555-0100 *Weapon Pack 6 (Knife, Pistol, Pump Shotgun, Micro SMG, Assault Rifle, Combat Sniper, Molotov Cocktail, and Rocket Launcher) - 486-555-0150 *Random Weather - 468-555-0100 *Clear Wanted Level - 267-555-0100 *Wanted Level Up (raises 1 star) - 267-555-0150 *Never Wanted - 876-555-0100 *Never Die - 543-555-0125 *Earn $250,000 - 879-555-0175 Vehicles *Police Cruiser - 435-555-0150 *FBI Buffalo - 764-555-0100 *Comet - 463-555-0150 *Infernus - 429-089-0100 *Romero - 222-415-0500 *Bobcat - 597-699-0150 *Turismo - 438-555-0100 *BMX - 439-555-0100 *Hexer - 437-555-0170 *Jetmax - 690-555-0150 *Seashark - 917-555-0169 *Jet Ski - 546-777-0100 *APC - 872-555-0175 Other *Skateboard - 102-046-0100 *Fast Run - 543-555-0100 *Fast Swim - 765-555-0750 *Super Punch - 969-426-0100 *Super Jump - 767-555-0740 *Fall from the Sky - 677-555-0100 Achievements/Trophies *Welcome to Summerfield City - Complete the first mission. *Wooden Spoon - Eat a loss of $500. *Key to the City - Purchase all 21 safehouses. *5 Friggin' Minutes - Survive a 6 star wanted level for five minutes. *Congratulations! - Complete the final story mission. *100 Months and Counting - Complete the game 100%. *One Armed Bandit - Purchase every weapon from Ammu-Nation. *Human Lightning Rod - Get struck by lightning seven times. *Prostitution - Pick up a prostitute for the first time. *What's Up, Doc? - Complete all 12 Paramedic missions. *Big Boy - Complete all 12 Vigilante missions. *Flame Retard - Complete all 5 Firefighter missions. *Noodle Boy - Complete all 5 Noodle Run missions. 100% Completion To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Life of Crime, the player must accomplish all of the following: *Complete all storyline missions. *Destroy all 100 security cameras. *Complete all 50 stunt jumps. *Complete all 30 rampages. *Complete 25 Gang Wars. *Complete 25 Drug Wars. *Complete the following odd jobs: Paramedic, Vigilante, Taxi Driver, Firefighter, Tattoo Parlour, Noodle Run, Excess Delivery *Obtain all 21 safehouses. *Complete AmmuNation Shooting Range. *Meet all 13 Random Encounters. *Hold up one store. *Watch one movie at the cinema. *Complete Warehouse Raiding at least once. *Complete all 100 gang tags. Rewards *$50,000 *Infinite ammunition for all weapons *Three bodyguards at the first safehouse *Double vehicle strength for any vehicle Mark Smith drives *Bulletproof Infernus can be purchased at Truck You for $10,000 Radio Stations Hip Hip Hip Hurray FM A hip hop radio station and has multiple hip hop classics from the 90s. *MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This *2Pac - California Love *Jay-Z - Big Pumpin' *Eminem - My Name Is *Snoop Dogg - Who Am I (What's My Name)? *Warren G. - Regulate *Ol' Dirty Bastard - Got Your Money *Easy E. - Boys N' Tha Hood *Naughty By Nature - Hip Hip Hurray * Busta Rhymes - Gimme Some More *Skee Lo - I Wish *The Lady of Rage - Afro Puffs *Juvenile - Back That Thang Up *Ice Cube - Natural Born Killaz *Master P - Make 'Em Say Uhh *House of Pain - Feel So Good Rockstar Radio Rockstar Radio is a radio station that broadcasts rock. The name is an obvious reference to Rockstar Games. *I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister *Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane *Green Day - American Idiot *Sex Pistols - Holidays in the Sun *Sex Pistols - Bodies *Sex Pistols - No Feelings *Sacrifice - The Expendables *Down With The Sickness - Disturbed *Adler - Back from the Dead Category:Grand Theft Auto (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mature Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Open World Games Category:Action Adventure Games